I'm Crazy in Love with You!
by nightmareb4xmasprincess1
Summary: This is a story of Dark Mikey and he found love!
1. Character Biographies

Dark Raph (Rapier), Dark Don (Donald) and Dark Leo (Dave)

Age: 18 years old

Family: each other, Michael and Amber and soon niece

Bio: clones of the originals, are trying to change, can be kind, caring

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Dark Mikey (Michael)

Age: 18 years old

Family: dark turtles and Amber and soon child

Bio: clones of the original Michelangelo, is trying to change, can be kind, caring, loving and protective, still crazy

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Amber

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles and soon child

Bio: kind, tough, caring, sporty ends up with Dark Mikey

Looks: long, brown, layered hair, brown eyes, wears a pink and purple shirt/jacket type thing, has large bust

Dakota

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, twin brother and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Amber and Michael

Looks: small, green turtle, with yellow front and arms, long brown hair, mostly down but has two little pigtails

Jonny

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, twin sister and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Amber and Michael, mostly Michael

Looks: little kid version of Michael

Darius Dunn

Age: 45 years old

Family: none

Bio: evil, conniving, hates Amber, liar and wants the turtles to follow him again

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward


	2. The Beginning

This is a story about a girl that is tough and has been shut out from the world. She has never found love because people were afraid of her.

She has been alone all her life and she was just ready to give up on life. She was walking home from work one day and she was attacked.

She fought the men that attacked her off as best as she could but they were still too strong for her to fight them off.

They were about to kill her but Dark Mikey for some odd reason, was around and he saved her. They both began to get to know each other and they are happy.

They soon become boyfriend and girlfriend and then after about a few months, they get married and they would have children…but he left her for a business trip. He comes back and is sorry that he left her and he finally meets his children…he is super happy.


	3. When Are You Coming Home?

Michael was on the computer camera and talking to Amber. She was really happy that he was coming home soon.

She blushed and moved her hair behind her ears and smiled. He put his hand on the computer screen and sighed.

"Babe…I'm sorry that I left…" he said.

"No…I know…you had to…But when are you coming home?" she asked.

"I promise…in two days…I WILL be home...and then I can hold you and…rub your baby bump."

She smiled and decided to not tell him that Dakota and Johnny, the names they decided if it was a girl and boy, was born. She sighed and nodded, looking at him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Well…I miss you…but I am actually fine…" she said.

He looked at her still, "Well…good…how are your cravings and everything?"

"They are…actually to a minimum…"

He nodded and stuck his tongue out and she giggled, she really missed him and his tongue.

He smiled and licked the camera and she did the same back to him, just playing around. He laughed and kissed her through the camera.

She sighed and then she heard the phone ring, "Hey…I have to go…see you when you get home?"

He nodded, "Count on it…I love you…"

She smiled, "Love you too…" she hung up the computer and they both went about their days, just waiting for him to come home.


	4. He's Home!

Michael was driving home from the airport and really excited to see his wife. It was actually a surprise; Amber wasn't expecting him to come home till tomorrow.

He was really happy and he was kind of rushing home. He got on the freeway and then he pulled into the drive way and got out of the car.

Amber was on the couch, just reading and their baby was sleeping upstairs. She didn't hear the car door slam because she was focused on the book.

She then heard the door being unlocked. She looked up and then she looked at the person that walked in the house, it was Michael.

She gasped and got up and he put his things down and put his arms out. She froze and then she went over to him and she hugged him, tight.

He smiled and held her close and twirled her around. She giggled and squealed, jumping up and down a bit. He smiled and laughed.

He then liked her face and she kissed him quickly. He put his head to hers and then he kissed her, fiercely. She kissed back and they sat down on the couch.

She moaned a bit and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and entwined her tongue with his.

They both sighed and then they pulled away and looked at each other. They both then heard a little whimper and then a full outcry.

Amber got up and took his hand, taking him upstairs. He was confused but he went with her and he was waiting for the surprise that she was going to show him…


	5. Meet Your Children

Amber walked in and there were two cribs and there were two kids. The boy looked up at his father and he reached out to him.

Amber picked up the little girl and sighed, kissing her head. She clung to her mother and looked at Michael. The boy then was picked up by Michael and sighed.

The boy clapped and Amber looked at them, Michael looked so happy and…calm. She just watched them and Michael kissed his head.

The little girl then reached out to her father and he held both of his kids. Michael smiled wider then she has ever seen him smile.

She sighed and he went over to Amber and kissed her head, smiling. She smiled and she held one of her kids.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"We agreed that the boy is Jonny and the girl is Dakota." Amber said.

Michael nodded and held his girls and son. They were a cute and happy couple, just happy that their father was home and that the family was together again.


	6. Making Amends

Michael was making breakfast for his little family. He was so happy that he was home and he felt like he had to make amends and make up for being gone.

Amber came downstairs and she had bed head and she sighed and rubbed her head. He smiled and she hugged him around the waist.

"Hey sleeping beauty…" he said.

She blushed, "Not even…I have bed head."

He smiled, "Well you always look beautiful to me…"

She smiled and blushed more and sighed, holding him close and tight. He smiled and held her arms and sighed. She smiled and just stayed there.

She then let go and went to take a shower and Michael wanted to follow but he just continued to make breakfast.

He then heard the babies cry and he rushed upstairs and brought them downstairs. He put them in their chairs and then began to feed them.

She then came out and she smiled at them. He smiled and fed his kids. Amber came downstairs and they reached to their mother and she held both their hands.

They giggled and Michael still began to feed them and then he fed Amber and she laughed. He was balancing everything between them all.

They all smiled and laughed, they were really happy that Michael was home and that he was excited to have a little family himself.


	7. Family Time

Michael, Amber, Jonny and Dakota were sitting on the couch, just having a little family moment. Michael, because he was on his business trip, he had gifts from every state, almost.

Michael handed Amber a few boxes and she smiled at him. He kissed her cheek and she blushed a bit. He then gave Jonny a few presents and the same for Dakota.

Amber watched as Jonny opened the presents. Of course Amber had to help him a bit because he was getting frustrated.

Amber smiled and looked at what Michael got Jonny. He smiled and waved the DVD that Michael had gotten him.

Amber smiled and Jonny began to wave it at Amber, laughing. He then opened two more and there was another DVD and a set of cars.

Dakota smiled and then she waved the presents, asking her parents to help her. They smiled and did.

She got a doll, a tea set and another DVD. She clapped her hands and smiled. Amber then looked at Michael and he nodded to her.

She opened her gifts and gasped. There was a set of earrings and a necklace to go with them. She bit her lip and she had tears in her eyes.

He kissed her head and smiled, "I never stopped thinking about you guys…and I never will."

She smiled and held him close, she was so happy that he was still with them and that he would always be there and love them no matter what.


	8. The Pain

Michael and Amber went to visit Dave, Donald and Rapier. They walked in and the kids ran over to Rapier and they began to play with him.

Michael and Amber were just talking with the others and they were all laughing. Dave looked at Michael and he saw that they were really close.

"So…how was your business trip?" Dave asked.

"It was…alright…but I missed my family…" he said.

Donald smiled a bit and laughed, "I had to give birth to your kids that YOU weren't there for…"

Amber gave Donald an evil glare and Michael looked at him and bit his lip. Amber held his arm and shook her head.

"Michael…don't…please…" she begged a bit.

He growled, "Why did it have to be him?"

"He was the only one who knew how to deliver a baby…I…" she said.

Michael pulled out his clubs and stuck his tongue out. Donald growled and got ready to fight. Amber pulled Michael back and Dave pulled Donald back.

"Come down…please…" Amber said.

Michael nodded and just held his clubs in his hands and sighed. Donald looked at them and he smiled his evil smile.

"Your wife has a nice…" he chuckled before he could even finish it.

Amber was kind of pushed back and Michael began to swing his clubs. Donald then ducked and when Michael swung, he hit Amber in the head!

He gasped and she fell to the ground. The kids ran over to her and they called her name. She was bleeding and Dave went to examine her head.

She pushed him away and put her hand to her head. She was bleeding and she sat up. She looked up at Michael and he bit his lip, he was in for it now…


	9. You Idiot!

Amber was sitting on the couch and holding a clothe to her head. She was to have stitches in her head and Donald was going to do it.

Michael watched him and Donald growled, looking at Michael. He finished and he went over to Amber and helped her up, hugging her.

"Ams…I'm sorry…I…" he said.

She shoved him off, "Let go! Leave me alone, you idiot!"

He looked at her, really hurt and confused a bit, "What?"

"You hit me with a club! I almost had a concussion because of your stupidity!" she yelled.

The kids were taken out of the room but they watched from around the corner. They were crying softly, they hated when their parents fought like this.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Donald ducked and…"

"I told you NOT to fight! Why don't you listen to me?"

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I know! But I was going to take care of it! I'm sorry I even married you! You are such an idiot!"

He felt her and he just looked at her, the one he loved…was treating him like Darius. He began to cry and she gasped, he never cried before.

She began to cry and they turned away from each other and just stood there. Amber then walked away from him and he fell to his knees and cried…that was all he could do.


	10. I'm Sorry

Amber was in hers and Michael's room, packing everything. He was at work, not being able to concentrate. She was crying and the kids just stayed in the room for the time being.

She sat down and got on the computer and Dakota came in and went over to the computer, when Amber wasn't looking and turned on a song.

Jonny helped her get their father on the computer and a song began to play. They both lifted their heads and just listened to the song.

It went like this: **How will I start****  
****Tomorrow without you here****  
****Who's heart will guide me****  
****When all the answers disappear**

**Is it too late****  
****Are you too far gone to stay****  
****This one's forever****  
****Should never have to go away**

**What will I do****  
****You know I'm only half without you****  
****How will I make it through**

**If only tears could bring you back to me****  
****If only love could find a way****  
****What I would do, what I would give****  
****If you returned to me someday****  
****Somehow, someway****  
****If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I'd cry you an ocean****  
****If you'd sail on home again****  
****Waves of emotion****  
****Will carry you, I know they can**

**Just love will guide you****  
****And your heart will chart the course****  
****Soon you'll be drifting****  
****Into the arms of your true north**

**Look in my eyes****  
****And you will see a million tears have gone by****  
****And still they're not dry**

**If only tears could bring you back to me****  
****If only love could find a way****  
****What I would do, what I would give****  
****If you returned to me someday****  
****Somehow, someway****  
****If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I hold you close****  
****And shout the words I only whispered before****  
****For one more chance, for one last dance****  
****There's not a thing I would not endure**

**If only tears could bring you back to me****  
****If only****love****could find a way****  
****What I would do, what I would give****  
****If you returned to me someday****  
****Somehow, someway****  
****If my tears could bring you back to me**

Amber and Michael looked at the computer and they saw each other. Amber's eyeliner was running and Michael didn't look at all happy.

They put their hands on the screen and looked at each other.

"Michael…" she began to say.

"I know…I'm so sorry…I just…I couldn't stand him talking about you like that…" he said.

"I'm sorry…that he had to be the one…"

He nodded and looked at her. She recently told Michael that she was leaving and that she did not want him to come home.

She looked at him and sighed, she couldn't survive without him…at all. She took a deep breath and laughed a bit.

"I must be a sight huh?" she wiped her eyes, seeing the eyeliner on her hands.

He smiled, "You are always beautiful to me…"

She smiled and then asked, "Please come home?"

He smiled, that was all he really wanted to hear from her. He kissed the screen and she kissed back.

"I'll be home in thirty minutes…" he said.

She nodded and closed the computer, she held her kids and they smiled and sighed, they were happy and they waited for daddy to come home.


	11. She Forgives Me

Michael drove up and he got out of the car and closed the door. Amber opened the house door and the kids ran out to him and hugged his legs.

She smiled and just watched them. He then picked them up and kissed their heads and sighed. He held them close and they held him around the neck.

"Daddy!" they both screamed, sticking their tongues out, just like he would do. He smiled and he then looked up at Amber and smiled more.

She was leaning on the doorframe and she had her arms crossed across her chest. She smiled and winked at him.

He blushed and put the kids down. They both ran in and past their mother. Michael grabbed his things and went in the house, or tried to.

She smiled and pushed his things out of his hands and he smiled. He pulled her in and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back.

He sighed and held her around the waist and she held him around the neck. She leaned on the doorframe still and he continued to kiss her.

She sighed and they both pulled away and they put their heads together.

"Michael…I'm sorry…I really, really am…" she said.

"I know…and I'm sorry too…I promise I will start listening to you…"

She smiled and just held him close, helping him into the house and putting their things in their room. She then began to unpack her things…they were both staying together…and the kids were really happy as well.


	12. I'm Still Crazy for You

It has been about three years that they both had that terrible fight. They were both closer to each other more so then ever and they were just still really happy.

They both have been married to teach other for about five years and they were celebrating it. They were both home alone and the kids were there too.

They both were about two or three and they had a gift made for both of them. They somehow knew that it was their anniversary and they wanted to make something for them both.

They sat on the couch and waited for them to bring out what they made for them. They both cuddled and sighed, just waiting for them still.

They both came out with a card that they made for them, it was so cute. There was hearts and stars and crayon drawings on it, but it was precious to them both.

They smiled and they put it on the fridge and then both of the kids made lunch for them and they giggled, it was from an Easy Bake Oven Pizza maker.

Michael of course LOVED pizza and he was excited. Amber was just excited because her kids were excited.

They made the pizza and they brought it to them and they began to eat it, as did the kids of course. They all smiled and continued to eat it.

Then, Amber and Michael exchanged gifts. Amber gave Michael a scrap book of them through the years. From their first date, to engagement, to their wedding day and then when she was pregnant with the kids, then when she had them.

He smiled and took a picture of all of them and added it to the book. She smiled and he then handed her a jewelry box. She opened it and gasped.

It was a beautiful diamond ring that he couldn't afford when they first got married. She smiled and kissed him and they all spent the day together.

Then they all went to bed and Michael and Amber cuddled in bed and he kissed her head. She smiled and looked up at him.

He said, "I am still crazy in love with you, Amber…"

She smiled, "And I am crazy in love for you always, Michael…"

They both fell asleep, they had the best anniversary and they were really happy that they found each other and that they would be together forever.


	13. The Ending

This was the first story that I have ever done with Dark Mikey. He was crazy…and he still is…but he found someone to love him for him.

They both grew old together and they have watched their kids grow up like any other family would want to see. Jonny and Dakota grew up and they found love.

They watched them get married and they had kids themselves. Michael and Amber have been together for a long, long time and they have been bothered by Darius Dunn.

They have been hurt before but they got through it and they grew stronger than ever. Michael has taken the pain from Amber away when they were kidnapped.

Michael was the first to die from old age and Amber was killed by Darius. They were lucky enough to have lived till they were both about ninety three years old when they died.

Their kids had kids and they watched them grow old and their kids carried on the legacy of the turtles…forever.


End file.
